All GirlsOr Close To It
by InuLimbo
Summary: Edward has never been very good at bets, but Emmett seems to think he'd be pretty good at this one. Edward never thought that he would ever agree to doing this...or that he would meet this girl in the process. E&B.


All Girls…Or Close To It

So it's been a while since I've posted on fanfiction. I decided I would make my return in a new area, Twilight. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

"Hit me!" a pale, golden eyed young man yelled confidently.

A smile pulled at the lips of one of his companions. "You asked for it." Slapping down a card on the table, the dark haired companion chuckled lightly. "When will you learn, Edward?"

The golden eyed boy slammed his fists angrily on the table. "Damn it! That's all I've got, Emmett" he exclaimed as he threw his final five dollars at his companion's face.

"Let's see now," his companion Emmett started as he started fingering through the cash he'd made. "That's one thirty five. Thanks, bro. I couldn't have done it without you." He grinned victoriously as a crowd of laughter erupted from the rest of the group sitting around them.

Edward sat with his arms across his chest.

"Ah, come on Eddy. No hard feelings," he laughed as he ruffled Edward's hair.

Edward shoved his hand away and reached for his coat. "I'm out," he said coolly. As Edward shut the door behind him he cursed to himself. Carlisle was not going to be happy about this. He had just given him one hundred dollars two days ago. Of course the excuse of using money to buy school books was out of the picture, and Carlisle would DEFINITELY not approve of gambling. Edward sighed. 'I guess I'm just going to have to suck it up with no cash for a while.'

Edward went to a boarding school with his two brothers, Emmett and Jasper. The school was located in the small town of Forks, Washington. Of course there was nothing good about the place. There was nowhere to go, nothing to do, and there was no action. The school was made exclusively for guys.

Edward pulled out a copper key and inserted into the door of his room, just to have it open from the inside. His brother, Jasper, was standing on the other side. "Back so soon?"

"Yeah," Edward yawned and stretched his arms enthusiastically. "I'm wiped out. I thought I'd head back early tonight."

Jasper raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Emmett got all of your money again, didn't he?"

Edward grimaced a little. "Yeah," he let out somewhat painfully.

"Carlisle will not be pleased, Edw…"

"I know!" Edward exclaimed before Jasper could finish his sentence. "I'm just not going to tell him," he said in a more calm voice.

Jasper chuckled. "I'm sure Alice has already let him know."

Alice, Jasper's girlfriend and adopted sister, went to another boarding school across town. Accompanying her was his other adopted sister, who was Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie. They all lived under their parents, Carlisle and Esme.

Just as Edward opened his mouth to speak, the door flung open. Emmett was back, and just as expected, he had a cocky grin spread across his face. Edward plopped down dramatically on his bed as Emmett closed the door behind him.

"I see that luck favored you tonight," Jasper said.

Emmett still wore his smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Yeah, that's right." He turned to look at his other brother. "Edward, you need to stop being such a girl."

Edward sat up immediately glaring at his brother from across the room.

"Seriously," Emmett started again. "You need to lighten up. I feel like I'm going to look over and see you crying into your pillow."

"You're hilarious," Edward said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serious," he began one more time. "That's one bet I know you can win."

"What?" Edward questioned.

"You could totally pass as a girl."

"Will you just cut the crap already, Emmett?" Edward said quickly.

Emmett had a new type of smile creeping up on his face. "So I'm going to throw out an offer. A bet, actually."

'This is not going to be good,' Edward thought to himself.

"If you enroll as the girl's boarding school across town, and manage to stick out two weeks of it without being discovered, I will give you back all the money you've lost to me in the past month. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you would be about six hundred dollars richer." Emmett stretched the amount so that it would sound more enticing to Edward's ear.

"OHHHH NO," Edward said without any hesitance. "No way. I am not dressing like a GIRL."

Emmett shrugged. "Your funeral when I tell Carlisle what you've been doing with all your spare time and dimes."

Edward's expression didn't change much. "Alice," was all he had to say.

"The future changes," Emmett said just as blunt.

"And if I lose?" Edward asked.

"Then I keep my cash, and you're just as dead as before. What have you got to lose?"

Edward sighed in defeat. "When do I enroll?"

Emmett smacked him on the back. "That's the spirit! How does Monday sound?"

"Great," Edward said gruffly.

"Oh, and one more thing," Emmett began. "Be sure to look pretty. Do your make-up; hair. By the way, I think red may be your color."

"Yeah," Jasper joined in. "Maybe you should go get a bra fitting while you're at it."

Jasper and Emmett exchanged high fives while laughing as hard as their bodies would allow.

"Very funny," Edward whispered while falling back on his bed. 'This will certainly be interesting,' he thought to himself.

He would now lay here wide awake while waiting for the sun to come up, or at least the little of it that could be seen through the thick clouds. Edward and his family were not capable of sleeping. They were exactly what no one expected, only something from a nightmare. They were vampires. No one in their school was aware of their extreme differences, besides their perfect looks. Of course there was no worry with them being around humans. Their kind was known to be a 'vegetarian vampire' as they only drank the blood of animals.

Edward lay on his bed lost in thought, wondering what would come of this whole situation. He knew he would never live it down, but at least Carlisle wouldn't know about his new found pastime. Placing his headphones over his ears, he drowned out all that his brothers were saying around him. This bet just couldn't end soon enough.

This chapter was extremely short, I know. It's just the kick-off though. Hopefully it wasn't too terrible. Let me know what you think. This will turn into romance between Bella and Edward, I promise. I'm just going to have a little fun first.  Please review!

-InuLimbo


End file.
